friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Truth About London
"The One With The Truth About London" is the sixteenth episode of the seventh season of Friends, which aired on February 22, 2001. Plot Rachel watches Ben for an hour and is a little scared because she's never been alone with him before. Rachel teaches Ben practical jokes to entertain him but everybody hates the pranks. Chandler and Monica try to choose a minister but can't find one so they promise Joey that he can marry them. Joey gets his minister certificate on the Internet and writes his speech including the story how Chandler and Monica got together. Chandler finds out that Monica actually wanted to sleep with Joey when she knocked on the door but Chandler was the only one there. Chandler is really upset and doesn't want Joey to do the wedding anymore. Joey talks to him about how Chandler and Monica are meant for each other and nothing could take that away and Chandler is happy to let Joey do the wedding. Phoebe then wonders what would have happened if Monica did sleep with Joey.We then see Monica cooking dinner and shouting to Joey to come over. He is overweight and he tucks into his food. Ross and Ben play a prank on Rachel so she will stop teaching them to Ben. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Jane Sibbett - Carol Willick Cole Sprouse - Ben Geller James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: David Schwimmer Written By: Brian Buckner, Sebastian Jones & Zachary Rosenblatt Trivia General *As of this episode, Joey has kissed all 5 of his friends. **He kissed Chandler on New Year's Eve in "The One With The Monkey" (S1E10). **He also kissed Rachel on New Year's Eve in "The One With All The Resolutions" (S5E11) **He kissed Ross when he was trying out for a gay role in "The One With Barry And Mindy's Wedding" (S2E24). **He first kissed Phoebe in "The One With Two Parts, Part 2" (S1E17) and also in "The One Where They All Turn Thirty" (S7E14) **In this episode he kisses Monica, although it is in a what-if scene. *This is the final appearance of Jane Sibbett as Carol Willick in the series. *Jennifer Aniston wasn't told by the cast or the director that Ross would fall down the stairs, which is why she reacted so badly when he did fall. **To hide the plan from them is a trick some directors use in order to get the actor's/actresses' real scared reaction. *In the uncut DVD version of the episode there is an extra storyline involving Phoebe taking painkillers (hexadrin) for a headache. At first she loves them but when she reads the information leaflet she becomes paranoid, thinking all the side effects will happen to her. In the end she learns the effects wear off after six hours and she is clear, but she starts showing symptoms of temporary euphoria. *Joey's penguin Huggsy appears in this episode, but is only seen sitting next to Ben, and is not mentioned. *Ross claims to have said "I'll be revenged" when pranked in school. This is reference to Shakespeare's 'Twelfth Night', as these are the final words of the character Malvolio. *This is the first time that Ross and Rachel do not share any scenes with the rest of the gang. The second time was in "The One With The Home Study" (S10E7). Goofs *Rachel states that Ben is 6 years old, though since Ben was born in May 1995, he would have been 5 years.'' '' *In this episode, we see that Joey took all but one of Chandler's condoms the night Chandler and Monica first slept together in London, however in "The One After Ross Says Rachel" (S5E1), Chandler said that they had sex 7 times that night. However, it's possible that Chandler had a second box of condoms in his bag—we saw him put a red box of condoms into his bag in "The One With Ross' Wedding, Part 1" (S4E23), yet the box Joey leaves the hotel room with in the flashback in this episode is blue. *When Joey is reading his speech about all the giving and receiving, Chandler has his legs on the table at the coffee shop. You can see his shoes on the table when they show Joey, but when they change the shot to Chandler his legs are on the floor and crossed. * In the flashback when Monica first kisses Chandler she puts her arms around his neck yet in the third shot her right arm is under his left and the shot right after that it is back around his neck. Also in the first, second and third shot her nose is on the left of his yet in the final shot it is on the other side. *When Joey comes into Chandler and Monica's apartment to convince them to let him marry them you can see the microphone swinging from the ceiling. *At the end of this episode, in the "what if" segment, Joey is seen picking up a piece of food with his fork, however he never actually eats it. He simply just holds the fork up to his open mouth for a few seconds as the credits come up. This is most likely because the piece of food is only a prop. * Before Rachel opens the door to let Ross in, she puts down a book. THe book is "To Kill A Mockingbird". This book is used as a prop in other episodes but with Monica using the book. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 7